


What you can't have

by LeaGarland



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Again, Fluff and Angst, Geoffrey is naked, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaGarland/pseuds/LeaGarland
Summary: After Will has become a knight and  is in a relationship with jocelyn, Geoffrey feels abandoned and trys to get Willam's attention by all available means.





	What you can't have

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start uploading my works (I really try to do my best to write in a proper way, cause my english isn't that good.) so if you have any critique please tell me, also I have not beta and I kinda suck at English grammar  
> Anyway, This is one of my favorite ships ever (even if I don't like that movie very much ^^") and I always loved the way Geoffrey is about to give everything for William.  
> Hope you enjoy, this is just what I personally feel, they'd act. Hope it's not to much out of character  
> ✿

A lot had changed since William Thatcher had become a knight.  
Of all the changes he and his companions went through, Geoffrey had to carry the heaviest burden. Even if he didn't knew William as long as the others, he felt a deep connection between the two of them. But he also knew that the knight would never be able to feel the same for a fool like himself.

The knight grabbed the reddish hair and forced the head of the man to look up to his master. The cold stone on his nude flesh, let him not shiver as much as the ice cold eyes of William. The look in his eyes, was like a shot through the heart for Geoffrey.  
He dared not to blink. He feared his master would be gone before he could open his eyes again.  
Geoffrey had lost him before. He'd let him go.  
But was it a let go, if there was no other choice?  
Was it wrong to wish the best for William, even if it'd make himself the loneliest person in the world? And was it a mistake to stay, after all that had happened?  
The guards forced his body deeper down, closer to the ground. While William rose his chin, with his hands. Just to give him another touch of this golden skin, to let him feel his rough fingertips and give him another wordless stare.  
Geoffrey tried to read his mind. He was willing to look through these brown eyes and he wanted to know, what his master was thinking. Just like then. When they understood each other without using words. All before Joyceline had come between the two of them. This stupid girl had destroyed everything. She'd token all what was left for Geoffrey. She possessed all he ever wanted.  
But no, he'd never want to posses the wonderful William Thatcher.  
He would take care of him, he would treat him like a god, he would give everything to this boy. Just like he is doing now. Only with the thought of having William doing the same for him. Or at least for a kiss. Just one kiss from these lips, so he could let him go.  
So he could finally forget, what he was never going to have.  
Loveless his master let go of him, pushing him, with enough force to make it hurt. He tuned around to face the wall, he stepped from one foot to the other. As if he was thinking what to do next. Without a warning he turned again to face Geoffrey, who was still hold to the ground and slapped him in the face. It was a hard hit. Not only mentally but also it felt like there was really some hate behind that, leaving the taste of blood on Geoffrey's tongue.  
"Let him go." The knight commanded the guards and sent them out, closing the door behind them, to make sure it was shut.  
Geoffrey licked the blood off his lips.  
"Do you fear they could see you talking to me as a friend?"  
"We are no friends!" William sounded so serious, as if he'd truly mean what he was saying. "Friends do not lie, friends do not steal!"  
Geoffrey pushed his arms off the ground and straightened his back. "You mean friends do not make mistakes?"  
Even sitting on the ground, naked and technically helpless, the young poet seemed to be so confident. Either he was stronger than William had known or he simply didn't respect him enough to feel fear.  
“You like to have a easy world in front of you, William. Don't you?”  
The knight slightly shook his head and was about to leave the room, when Geoffrey cried for his master.  
“A world in which you are allowed to lie and cheat and steal another mans wife. But everybody else who is doing so, is a criminal."  
This was to much, William lunged at Geoffrey, who ducked in fear this time, covering his face to not take another hit.  
"...You stole from ME!" He raised his fist to his servant, who was holding his eyes tightly shut.  
But no hit was following.  
Geoffrey slowly blinked his eyes open, looked at his master. William clenched his fist, his fingers cracking. He seemed to be so furious and the poet loved the fact, that he was the reason for that. Because even anger was something. And if a hit or a quick slay with the sword was the only thing he could get from him, that would be enough for Geoffrey.  
But suddenly his master's expression changed.  
And William Thatcher, his master and the knight of his heart, knelt down in front of him.  
He cupped his servant's face with his rough hands.  
"How can I ever trust you again?" He pressed his forehead against Geoffrey's. His breath so close and warm on the other man's lips.  
The moment felt so short for Geoffrey. When kisses feel like eternity, then a missed chance feels like the blink of an eye.  
But this was not worth a kiss.  
This wasn't worth anything.  
Because William understands nothing.  
As the boy closed his eyes, also Geoffrey did. He grabbed his masters neck but the knight freed himself off of his hands and stood up.  
“They will bring you clothes.”  
Geoffrey said nothing in return. He just averted his gaze.  
“Fine!” William shouted. “Even if you don't get it. You have to be punished!” He slammed the door of the cell shut.


End file.
